Beverly Despair, 90210
by kirestia
Summary: What will happen when softmore, Brenda Walsh, wakes up at Hope Peaks Academy with no memories from her past? Read on to find out what happens to Brenda and the gang of Beverly Hills, 90210 when they are put to the test of true independence. Includes the sisters from Charmed, and themes from Dangan Ronpa as well.


**Ok wow, so this is my first fanfiction! Tell me what you think! Beverly Hills 90210/Charmed/Dangan Ronpa Crossover!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Brenda awoke inside the classroom. The first thing that flooded her brain was utter confusion. She found herself asleep at a high school desk, head down in her arms. She opened her eyes and groggily looked around her, finding the classroom empty. Not a soul in sight. Had she fallen asleep during one of her classes? Her surroundings were consisting of a dimly lit room with a reddish hue, dusty desks, and bolted shut windows?

She jerked her head up and got out of her seat quickly. _**What's going on?**_She thought.

"Hello?" she called out into the darkness. She set one hand on the desk.

"Brandon?"

No answer. Not a sound.

She slowly walked down the aisle of desks, each one exactly alike. Bolted windows, a dark classroom...what was happening?

Brenda thought long and hard back to her last memory: entering inside her new high school, Hope Peaks Academy, with her twin brother Brandon.

She had just moved to Beverly Hills, California with her family after her father got a job offer. Her and Brandon were supposed to enrol at Hope Peaks for their softmore year.

Now at the front of the classroom, Brenda cocked her head and squinted her eyes through the

darkness of the room to read the chalk board on the wall. In big white chalk letters she read out loud "DESPAIR".

Brenda was terrified. She backed away from the chalkboard nervously and leaned against the back of one of the front rows desks to catch her breath.

Eventually, she decided it would be the most logical idea to go beyond the classroom door.

She walked towards the door and put her hand on the cold handle. She opened it, exited, then shut it behind her quietly.

Being discreet, she slowly walked down the hall. Like the classroom she awoke in, the halls were dark and grim. It looked like any ordinary high school to her- lockers, water fountains, loud speakers...

Every other classroom door was locked. Brenda finally found a door that was unlocked- the gym. She quietly pushed open the door a crack to find a huge gymnasium- and other students?! Even her brother was among the students! She counted them all up, including herself, it equalled 11. 11 students? Or at least that's what she thought to call them.

She decided to enter. The first step she took was loud, and everyone turned their heads to face her.

Brandon was the most excited to see Brenda at that moment.

"Brenda!" Brandon called from the centre of the gymnasium. He was talking to two other students. He jogged towards his sister and hugged her.

At that point, Brenda was in tears. She gasped for air. "Oh my God, Brandon what's going on?"

He sighed and paused for a moment. He felt Brenda's soft brown hair in his hands. "Look Bren to be honest... I don't even know, myself."

Everyone tried to not look at Brenda and Brandon's uniting.

"Did you wake up in a classroom?" a girl with dyed blonde locks asked loudly from 20 feet away.

"Yes I did" Brenda responded cooly.

The girl wasn't surprised. "We all did- we were wiped of our memories and found ourselves inside a classroom." she called back to Brenda.

Brenda wiped away her salty tears with her blue cardigans sleeve unknowingly getting her running mascara on it.

When Brenda was calmed down, she and her brother made their way to the rest of the students.

Everyone began to introduce themselves, starting with a girl named Kelly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kelly Taylor, Super High School Level Fashionista" A girl with blonde hair and thin bangs said. She held out a hand to welcome Brenda.

A tall boy with a nice body turned. He was wearing a varsity jacket and had a blonde perm. "Hi, Im Steven Sanders, only one of the coolest guy you will ever meet. Im a Super High School Level Jock."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, Steve"

A girl pushed her way to be at the front of the crowd around Brenda. Biting her bulky glasses, she introduced herself. "Welcome, Brenda. My name is Andrea Zuckerman. I'm a Super High School Level Bookworm."

After Andrea, a tall lanky guy with dark brown hair and a great smile said "Hey, how are you doing? Im Dylan. Dylan McKay. Super High School Level Surfer." He held out a hand and Brenda shook it. She smiled at Dylan flirtily.

A shorter boy with again, a lanky build in a blue baggy T-shirt waved to Brenda. "Hello Brenda. Im David Silver. I'm a Super High School Level Hacker." He then turned almost immediately after speaking of his identity.

Brenda leaned against Brandon's arm.

The girl with the dyed golden locks from before introduced herself. "Hi there, Brenda. I'm Donna Martin. Super High School Level Shopper." Donna shook Brenda's hand.

"Oh I love your dress!" Brenda complimented to Donna.

Donnas eyes lit up. "Thank you"

Once the younger students were introduced, 3 older girls, in their early to mid-20's introduced themselves.

One, a girl with straight down coffee coloured hair said "Hi, I'm Phoebe Halliwell, Super High School Level Psychic, and this is my eldest sister Prue, Super High School Level Telekinetic." She pointed at a woman with long black straight hair. She waved at Brenda.

"And that" she began "that is Piper, my other older sister, Super High School Level Freezer" A woman with a nice body, brown long hair and stringy bangs looked up from a piece of paper she was reading.

"Well hi everyone, it's nice to meet you." Brenda said. "But, um, why are we all here? And what is with the "super high school level" titles? I don't understand."

Dylan laughed. "Well were all here for a reason. Your Super High School Level title means that you're the best in that category. I'm a Super High School Level Surfer, so that would make me the best in my category of surfing."

Steve turned. "Anyways, Dylan. The bigger picture. We all woke up in separate classrooms. We all got notices to meet here at the gym. Apparently the headmaster wants to meet with us. All 11of us. Now were all here."

Everyone went silent for a few moments. Brenda shifted her weight onto her left leg uncomfortably.

"PU PU PU PU!"

Brandon's eyes widened "What the hell?"

All the students were in shock.

A white and black small teddy bear did cartwheels to the podium on the stage in the gymnasium. He laughed viciously.

"What is that?" Kelly asked in awe..

"I think it's some kind of stuffed animal?" replied Donna.

"A talking stuffed animal?" Andrea rebutted. "That's highly illogical."

Everyone focused their attention at the stage.

"Hello you stupid bastards!" the bear called from the microphone at the podium.

Everyone listened.

"I am your schools headmaster, Monobear! As you can see, you're all trapped inside of this school!" he exclaimed with a big smile. He let his sharp teeth show.

"Alright listen up, what the hell is going on man?" Dylan hollered.

Monobear blushed "Is that anyway to talk to your principal? You bastards are being held captive here at Hope Peaks Academy! Isn't that just great?"

Brenda gasped. Brandon patted her on the shoulder.

"Here are the rules here at Hope Peaks" he began.

"There are 11 students in total, you see! The only way to get out, is if you murder each other! The last student alive wins, and gets to graduate!" Monobear jumped up and down from excitement.

"Brandon-" Brenda said softly.

"Brenda, sh for now."

"If any insults, threats, or violence is directed towards your principal, you will get a SPECIAL reward for your act of stupidity!"

"Special? What do you mean by special?" Donna said voice shaking.

"Well, you could be stabbed to your death for starters!" Monobear called.

Donnas jaw dropped.

He continued,

"Girls and Boys will have their own rooms. 10 o'clock PM will be nighttime, and if you are not in your room by then, you will get another special reward! Plus it's pitch black dark in the halls and we have no lighting." he called.

"The kitchen will be stocked with foods daily. I will call for meetings whenever I want to!" He said laughing.

"Now, let's have some fun you dumb bastards!" He yelled happily.

He suddenly disappeared.

Everyone was too afraid to speak.

"Guys- it's for the best- everyone meet in the kitchen. Now." Prue said directing them there.

"She's the oldest. We might as well listen" Brenda said to Brandon.

They settled down at the 1 long cafeteria table: 11 seats in total.

"Ok guys so here's the deal: we don't kill each other," Steve began.

"Steve, you are such a swine" Kelly said with her arms crossed.

"WE DONT KILL EACH OTHER, and we will live. He can't do anything about it."

"I agree with the blonde perm guy" Phoebe called from her end of the table.

"I checked out the fridge. We have a lot of fresh foods. It's impossible to get malnourished." David said.

"Well that's one good thing about this situation" Brenda said.

"Brandon, what are we going to do? Mom and dad are going to be so worried."

Brandon sighed.

"All our families are going to be worried" Piper continued.

20 minutes of discussing the past events and their current options went by until, the school bell sounded. "PU PU PU PU!" Monobear said, his image appearing on the television screen. "Everyone report to the gym for a school assembly!"

The students made their way back to the gym in a hurry.

Monobear looked displeased.

"You foolish bastards actually think-" He stopped to let out a huge burst of laughter. He did a cartwheel and then dumped a box of videotapes on the floor in front of everyone.

"Find your video tape. It's labeled with your name. And make your way to the computer lab, 3 rooms away to play your videos." Monobear said smiling.

They wrestled for their own tapes. Once they all got their tapes, the students made their way into the computer room and placed their video tapes inside the computer.

Brenda placed hers inside her computer. She smiled. A video of her parents appeared suddenly on the screen.

"Brenda, we hope you have a great time at Hope Peaks Academy." Her parents were sitting on the couch of Casa Walsh. "They have a great acting program, and we know how much you adore the dramatic arts."

She paused the clip.

"What? My parents will realise that I'm being held hostage when I don't ever make contact with them!" She screamed. "I'm sure the police are already on this case!"

Monobear appeared on the TV screen in the room. The students all paused their clips and directed their attention at the TV screen. "The police? How would they know there here? Play the next parts of your clips everyone!"

Brenda played it- and it was horrifying! Her parents were killed on camera! It was all too much for Brenda.

Brenda screamed.

"Brandon I can't do this!" She cried.

She got up from her seat and pulled her hair stressfully. "Brandon were going to die in here and there's not a damn thing we can do about it!"

Brenda ran out into the hall and ran her fingers through her hair. She cried so hard the tears blurred her vision. She sat on the tiled ground as Brandon came out to comfort her, followed by Steve, Kelly, Donna, David, and Dylan.

"Bren, it's gonna be okay. Don't worry. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

"You can't say that Brandon! You saw what that evil bear did to mom and dad! Before you know it we'll be next! Either killed by a classmate, or Monobear himself!"

Brandon had nothing to say. He just sat next to Brenda quietly as she cried louder and louder with each choke for air.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Please tell me what I can improve on since again, this was my first fanfiction I wanted to post.**


End file.
